


All I Want For Christmas

by Ikkleosu



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 12:30:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11161866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikkleosu/pseuds/Ikkleosu
Summary: John and Kayleigh experience new car sharing buddies, after Kayleigh has transferred to the Wigan store. However, the staff Christmas party brings them face to face for the first time since Kayleigh walked out of his car and life.





	All I Want For Christmas

Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

 

 

 

"It's been seven hours and fifteen days, since you took your love away."

 

Actually it had been 24 days, 22 hours and 12 minutes since Kayleigh walked out of John's car and didn't look back, but who was counting?

 

He gave an involuntary wince at the memory.

 

"Since you've been gone, I can do whatever I want.

I can see whomever I chose…"

 

"Is she that bald woman?"

 

"Eh?" John was startled out of his reverie by the voice of the woman in his passenger seat; the woman he had forgotten was even there - and not for the first time.

 

"Her, singing? Is she that bald one?"

 

John sighed. "Yeah, Sinead O'Connor. Nothing Compares To You, 1990. Cracking song."

 

"Blasphemer!"

 

John startled at the harsh exclamation and glanced side-long at his passenger.

 

"What?! I didn't say anything, it is a classic tune!"

 

"No, her! Blasphemer! She tore up a photo of Our Holy Father on stage. Some kind of protest. No respect. Tsk."

 

The small form of John's new car share buddy Margaret had become a ball of indignant judgement. Her hands worried in her lap, as if working through an invisible rosary.

 

"Oh, right, yeah. She's a bit of a wild card that one. Great song though, written by Prince you know? Another one gone too soon."

 

"Tsk, that heathen? Sex obsessed Jehovah's Witness."

 

John sighed again and decided pleading ignorance was the easiest option. It was a strategy he'd quickly learned with his new car share "buddy" - and that was a term he used loosely. "Was he?"

 

"And he wore high heels. Not right, that."

 

"Think he just wanted to see over his guitar, he was titchy," he tried to offer, and lighten the mood.

 

"Well, maybe that was his lesson from God to teach him not to get too big for his boots."

 

"His high-heeled boots!" John grinned.

 

"Quite." Margaret replied, missing his tone entirely. "I've told you Mr Redmond, I will tolerate your pop music but I won't stand blasphemy."

 

John rolled his eyes out of her line of vision. "Well, we can't have that can we?"

 

"Nothing compares… nothing compares to you…"

 

John turned the radio off and silence prevailed.

 

****

 

 

 

"Today is the first day of the rest of your life."

 

"Today is the first day of the rest of my life."

 

"You can achieve greatness."

 

"I can achieve greatness."

 

Kayleigh twiddled her hair round her finger and looked out the window, studiously ignoring the droning Northern voice that echoed the droning American voice coming out of the speakers.

 

"You are master of your own destiny."

 

"I am master of my own destiny," Ian Letchworth repeated the affirmation emanating from the CD player. "Come on, Kayleigh, join in."

 

Kayleigh made a scoffing face out the window. "No, I'm fine. I listened to my Destiny's Child CD before I came out. That'll do me."

 

"Destiny's Child won't get you up the ladder of success. They won't give you the tools you need to achieve greatness," Ian pressed.

 

"You've obviously never listened to Survivor. Seems to have worked alright for Beyonce."

 

"I'm only trying to help you, you know. I am sure you could go far in the company, if you just put the effort in."

 

Kayleigh's heckles raised at that. "I put plenty of effort in! If I wasn't, your store wouldn't be leading the north in popcorn popper sales. You'd be languishing down the league with Preston if it wasn't for my promotions."

 

"Alright, alright!" Ian protested, raising a hand as if to stop her rage. "'Sake, I'm only trying to help."

 

Kayleigh let out a breath and turned back to look out the window.

 

"God, when I agreed to car share with you I didn't expect mardy arse every day. After everything I heard…" Ian paused, realising he may have said too much.

 

Kayleigh whipped her head round and scrutinized him. "What do you mean what you heard?"

 

Ian glanced at her. "Well, you know… I'm just waiting for the same treatment John got…" To add insult to injury he gave Kayleigh a wink.

 

"The only treatment you'll be getting is from A and E if you keep this up! Have you never heard of sexual harassment?"

 

"Yeah, but that's only for ugly blokes," came Ian's all too serious reply. Kayleigh let out an exasperated sigh and went back to looking out the window. 'I did the right thing, I did the right thing' was the only mantra she'd been repeating to herself since she'd left John's car, and occasionally she believed it.

 

"Is this mood because you're going to be seeing John tonight?"

 

"No!" Kayleigh replied all too fast and with exaggerated indignation, subconsciously smoothing her hair down over her shoulders. "No, why would it? No, I'm fine. It's fine."

 

Ian gave a knowing chuckle. "Okay then… It's not my fault we're having to have this shared Christmas do. The Carlton were very apologetic about having to cancel, they're still looking for that woman's gold tooth… anyway we didn't have much choice, it was this or no party at all. And I didn't fancy a riot."

 

"I said it's fine, I don't care. I'm looking forward to seeing my friends, John Redmond isn't the only person I know, you know?"

 

"Pfft, you wouldn't know it from how much you talk about him," Ian responded under his breath. "What happened between you and John anyway? You never said…"

 

"Nothing," Kayleigh said to the window and passing darkness outside. "Nothing happened between us."

 

****

 

"So which store is it coming to join us tonight?" Margaret asked after an uncomfortably long silence.

 

"Wigan. They lost their venue after that whole business at the Carlton. Who knew a Barry Manilow's convention could get so vicious! They're not allowed to use the ballroom until the police forensics have scraped off all the blood."

 

"Wigan, isn't that where my predecessor went? What was her name, Cally, Carrie?"

 

"Kayleigh." John stiffened at the question. "Is it? Oh, yeah I guess it is, I hadn't given it much thought…"

 

His own brain laughed at the extent of that lie.

 

"I heard about her," Margaret said thoughtfully.

 

"What about her? " John glanced at Margaret afraid of the answer.

 

"Well, let's just say, I was warned about car sharing with you. That you might try and use me for my body then throw me away when you're done."

 

"What?! What are you talking about?! I never…" John wasn't sure what angered him the most. The idea that he'd used Kayleigh, or the thought that he was doing the time and he hadn't got a sniff of the crime.

 

"I knew, however, I had my faith to rely on to resist your attempts. My will is made of strong stuff thanks to our Lord. Only the Holy Ghost touches me." Margaret sniffed, clearly disgusted at the very thought of human hand on her flesh.

 

"Well, thank goodness for that," John said sarcastically. "Now I don't have to worry at being overcome with lust."

 

"Good. I didn't want to be forced out of this store, I like the shepherd's pie in the canteen."

 

"Look, Kayleigh left of her own choice, alright? It was nothing to do with me," John said exasperatedly, knowing at least in part that was a lie. It was entirely to do with him, he just wasn't the one who wanted her to go. "She asked to leave. I didn't toss her aside, or force her out, or send her into victim relocation. She just left, okay?"

 

"Whatever you say..." Margaret replied and pulled her coat more tightly round her bony frame.

 

****

 

"I meant what I said, you know. I do want you to succeed. I think you've got what it takes to progress in the company. You've got the ideas, the spirit, the charm…" Ian paused to wink at Kayleigh again but she was still lost to the world outside. "Anyway, I mean, I didn't think we needed a new promo girl, I was doing just fine, it was only 'cos John insisted, but…"

 

"What do you mean John insisted?" He had Kayleigh's full attention now alright.

 

"Well, it weren't strictly procedure you know, letting you transfer so fast. We're meant to go through a whole thing, it's meant to take at least a month. Like I said, I didn't need anyone in promotions, but John was so insistent you had to be moved as soon as possible…"

 

Kayleigh felt like someone had dropped a brick into her stomach. It was an all too familiar feeling these days, and made her flash back to that last car ride she'd shared with John. Well, why was she surprised? He really had made things clear, obviously he couldn't wait to get rid of her after she had stupidly said what she'd said. Tears pricked her eyes at the humiliating memory.

 

She sniffed and sat up straighter in the seat. "Oh did he? Well, I'm glad you took me on as well…"

 

"You can take control of any situation," the voice on the CD said.

 

"I can take control of any situation," Kayleigh repeated.

 

****

 

"I don't even know why I'm attending this event," Margaret said.

 

"No? It's the staff Christmas do, everyone loves them. Always a good laugh." John realised the futility of that statement. He couldn't imagine Margaret laughing, in fact he feared her face make actually crumble if she smiled.

 

He missed Kayleigh's smile.

 

Damn it. He had to stop his mind doing that, connecting every blooming thought to Kayleigh. It wasn't helping.

 

"The Lord's birth is not a laughing matter. It's disgusting the way such a Holy day is reduced to drunkenness, debauchery and gaudy decorations."

 

"But the music's good," John offered. "And the food."

 

"Gluttony, one of the seven deadly sins."

 

"Oh I'm pretty sure all seven of them will get a good run out tonight." Truth be told John had been dreading tonight. He knew what it would entail - cleaning up sick, stopping staff shagging in the toilets, and pouring crying drunk girls into taxis. It was the same every year, but this year everything just seemed so much more pointless.

 

That was, until the phone call from Litchy pleading to use their building for the staff do - seeing as they had the bigger conference rooms. John had leapt at the chance. Maybe by now Kayleigh would talk to him, maybe she would let him explain. Frankly, if he could just look at her across a room for ten minutes it would be worth it.

 

"And I don't know why we're having it so early, it's not even December yet?"

 

"Gets too busy nearer Christmas, I can't be affording half my staff to be off with hangovers that close to the busy season. We always do it this early, pleases the masses too, puts them in a better mood for working overtime," John explained.

 

"Well it is important to try and socialise with colleagues," Margaret conceded.

 

"Aye, that it is…"

 

"But I won't stand by and approve of anything that degrades God. I want to secure my place."

 

John glanced at her, "What? In the store?"

 

"No, in heaven."

 

John rolled his eyes, as they pulled into the car park, and they climbed out of the car. That was when he noticed Margaret was wearing a neck to floor flowing black dress. There looked to be enough fabric to make a six-man tent. He couldn't help staring.

 

"What's that you wearing?!

 

"The armour of the Lord," Margaret replied as she swept past him and into the store.

 

"Jesus Christ!" John exclaimed as soon as she was out of earshot.

 

****

 

When Ian's car swung into the car park it had already filled up with people milling around and heading inside.

 

"Frigadig," Kayleigh exclaimed as she opened the car door to realise they were parked side by side with John's car. That settled it.

 

She stood up and violently pulled her coat off, throwing it back inside the open door of Ian's car.

 

"Well bugger me! I'll take the sexual harassment charge, you look fit as fuck," Ian declared as he rounded the back of the car to take her in.

 

She tugged at the hem of her dress, the black velvet clinging just a bit too high up her thighs for her own comfort. "Shut up."

 

"You sure you don't want to blow this place and go back to mine and blow-"

 

"No I do not!" Kayleigh interrupted, "let's go inside, I'm freezing my arse off here."

 

"And what an arse it is!" Ian leaned back to get a good view as Kayleigh tottered past him and towards the door in just too-high heels. "John'll be kicking himself when he sees you."

 

Kayleigh just raised her eyebrows suggestively.

 

****

 

Strains of Lonely This Christmas drifted through the door as John pushed it open and walked out into the dark car park.

 

He just had to get a breather, he had thought seeing Kayleigh would fix it all. He hadn't counted on seeing her all over another man. Watching her cling to Super Ted like a limpet was making him queasy. If he saw her toss her hair one more time he thought he might toss his roast turkey dinner.

 

Why hadn't he considered this? All he'd focused on was seeing her, he'd not thought through what he might be seeing her doing.

 

Ambling round the car park, he picked up the few beer bottles already scattered around the ground. "Lazy gits," he muttered as he chucked them into the skip by the door, and sighed. That still hadn't been moved, he'd have to get on to head office about that again. It was a bloody hazard, Big Diane had already ripped her blouse half-off on its rough edge, much to everyone's horror.

 

As the glass smashed against the metal sides he heard a noise, and looked round the side of the skip to investigate.

 

"Young Gareth! How many times do I have to tell you? Can you not keep it in your pants for five minutes?"

 

Young Gareth looked round at the voice and hastily began to do up his trousers, as his female companion readjusted her own clothes.

 

"You're like a bloody dog on heat! I've warned you, not on the premises. Don't you own a bed?" John ranted as Gareth and his friend hurried past him towards the door.

 

"What a shitting prude," the young lady said too loudly.

 

"It's just 'cos he's not getting any. Bitter old git got dumped," Gareth explained, causing John to glare after them as they vanished inside.

 

He wiped his beer covered hands on his trousers, then looked down at himself and sighed. He couldn't compete with Ted 2 in his skinny jeans, and t-shirt that clung so tightly you could count his freckles. All John had done was change his normal business shirt for a long sleeved grey one for the party. Dull as bloody dishwater. Why did he ever think he could hold Kayleigh's attention?

 

He pulled off his tie and stuck it in his pocket, as Can You Stop The Cavalry suddenly burst out the door along with the confident figure of Ian Letchworth. That was all he needed.

 

"Alright, John!" Ian called, as he strode over to greet him.

 

"Just chasing up stragglers," John explained.

 

"Shaggers, more like?" Ian gave a humping gesture as though the joke was unclear as John forced out a short laugh. "Thanks for this. Top do."

 

John shrugged. "No bother. So…" He paused considering how much time he needed to make his question sound casual. "How's things at Wigan going?"

 

"How's Kayleigh you mean?" Ian laughed and rocked back and forth on his heels, delighting in the squirming look John now had.

 

"No! No, I'm just asking. 'kin hell can't I just be interested in a colleague's business?!"

 

"Aye, well it's not my business you're after…What happened there anyway? How come she came running to my arms? Were you shit in bed?"

 

John turned puce at Ian's joking. "Your arms? … what… are you and her…?"

 

Ian laughed. "Calm down before you have a bleedin' heart attack. No, my love truncheon’s not been near your precious Kayleigh. Not for want of trying though. It's not me she's interested in…"

 

Relief coursed through John, though he knew the truth of the matter. "No, no, she's made pretty clear who she's interested in tonight... "

 

"She has…"

 

"Trolley-boy Ted… well, he's dropped out of uni now so hope she can bring up her babies on a trolley-pushing wage…" John sighed, the visions of Kayleigh gripping Ted's muscular arm and laughing, taunting his mind.

 

Ian shook his head and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "You haven't got a frigging clue, have you John?"

 

"What?!"

 

"It's not him she's after, you seen the way she's dressed tonight?"

 

"Who's this, Kayleigh?" Both men looked up surprised to see Rachel approaching, their conversation distracting them from the click-clack of her heels across the car park.

 

"Yeah," Ian put his arm round the blonde's shoulders, causing John to look back and forth between them in bafflement.

 

"Mutton dressed as lamb if you ask me, she's got her tits pushed higher than Everest."

 

John glared at Rachel. Kayleigh had been right all along with her, don't trust her as far as you can throw her.

 

"Aye well, I'm sure John's got a nice bit of mint sauce for that mutton…" Ian took Rachel's hand and started to pull her away from John, who raised his hands in confusion.

 

"What the hell? Was that mean to be a euphemism? That's gross, that is…"

 

"Goodnight, John!" Ian said pointedly, "Sort it out, will you? Do us all a favour!"

 

"Where you going?" John called as Ian helped Rachel into his car.

 

"Got a better offer, mate. Rachel's coming back to mine to look at my till receipts."

 

"Bloody hell!" John exclaimed, as the car started up and drove away.

 

He scratched his head and contemplated what the frig had just happened. Well, nothing for it, he'd go back in, see Kayleigh swan off with the Tedster and then go back to his quiet suffering - just him and a pack of chocolate Hobnobs, sobbing through a David Attenborough boxset. There was only another ten minutes left until he could start herding them all home anyway. He could cope with ten minutes. What could happen in ten minutes?

 

As he neared the door it suddenly flew open, with All I Want For Christmas Is You blaring out and the figure of Kayleigh standing silhouetted in the light.

 

"Oh!" she stopped in her tracks awkwardly, and let the door slam behind her. "Hiya."

 

It was the first time they'd come face to face since that day. She'd called in sick, refusing to answer John's calls and then he got her letter asking for the transfer. In the end, Dave Thomson had dealt with it all. John couldn't handle it, and frankly Dave was over the moon to push her out the door.

 

A stream of swearing filled John's head, as he tried to wrangle his brain into forming actual words at the sight of her. "Hiya," he finally managed and offered a tight smile, trying to look her in the eye and not cast a sweeping look up and down her body. It didn't help when she folded her arms in front of her pushing her cleavage even further skyhigh. John looked to the sky to avoid staring.

 

"How are you, John?" Kayleigh finally asked.

 

"I'm alright, you?"

 

"Peachy keen, jelly bean," Kayleigh replied, taking a slow step towards him. "I've been having a great night."

 

"Aye, so I've seen…" John rolled his eyes, missing the little smirk from Kayleigh.

 

"I was looking for….Ted," Kayleigh struggled for his name. What was his real name anyway?

 

"Not seen him." Thankfully, John added mentally.

 

"So…"

 

"So…"

 

The tension hung between them with the damp night air. Why could he never just say what he was thinking? Why couldn't he just get on his knees and beg for forgiveness? Well, he knew why. His heart was screaming but his head was saying, don't be a prick. She's going to go off with someone better anyway, save yourself the heartache. Too much drama already and you're not even with her. Life was a rollercoaster with Kayleigh Kitson. Yes but you love rollercoasters, his heart reminded him.

 

"So, how's your new car share working out? Has she thrown piss on you?" Kayleigh asked, a genuine smile spreading across her face. John gave a little chuckle, God he'd missed this.

 

"No, surprisingly not. She's more likely to throw Holy water, though."

 

"What?"

 

"Sister Margaret the untouched. She's a friend of Jesus."

 

"She's gay?" Kayleigh looked utterly confused, a facial expression John had missed more than he could say.

 

"No! That's "friend of Dorothy", that. Friend of Jesus, you know like Thora Hurd? Thinks God watches you take a piss and you'll burn in hell if you don't wash your hands."

 

Kayleigh screwed up her face in disgust.

 

"I have to get all me swearing out before I pick her up. I sit at the end of her road and Christ, bugger and God until she shows up," John continued.

 

Kayleigh couldn't help but giggle. "Thought you'd approve of that, John, you believe in all that guff don't you?"

 

"I've got my limits."

 

John realised they had both edged closer to each other, and were now almost touching. He surreptitiously touched the toe of her shoe with his own.

 

"She's more annoying than me then? Kayleigh asked.

 

"Don't know that's possible," John smiled as he answered, and Kayleigh looked down at the ground grinning.

 

"What about you? How you getting on with Litchy?"

 

"Fine…" Kayleigh hugged her arms, and looked more uncomfortable at the reminder that she now belonged to the Wigan store. John desperately wanted to see her smile again.

 

"You converted him to the joys of Forever FM?" he smiled, but Kayleigh only frowned slightly and looked around.

 

"No, no chance of that, disturbs his PMA apparently…" she said distractedly.

 

"Yeah, sounds like him. Don't think Bucks Fizz and Steps are up there as role models for him…" Still John evoked no response. He felt as cold as Kayleigh looked.

 

"Anyway, I better go find Ted," Kayleigh said, suddenly brightening and straightening up. "Don't want to miss that last dance of the night." She gave a suggestive wink and John's stomach lurched.

 

"Yeah, yeah… I'm glad you finally spoke to him, about time…" he lied through his teeth.

 

Something flashed across Kayleigh's face that he couldn't recognise. "Really?"

 

Self-doubt clouded John's vision from seeing her obvious heartbreak over his apparent approval of her hook up. "Aye, with him dropping out of uni now he'll have more time to devote to you. Won't have much money in his pocket though to keep a wife and kids."

 

"I don't care about money!" He wasn't too blind or stupid to see anger on Kayleigh's face. Not that it helped him understand any better. She'd wanted away from him. She was moving on, shouldn't she be happy he was approving?

 

"What?! I thought he was the man of your dreams? I thought you'd be happy you're getting what you want?" he pleaded.

 

"I'm not HAPPY, John…" Kayleigh flung at him, her voice cracking and sending him back to that last IDIOTIC thing he'd said to her in the car. She turned on her heel and stormed back towards the door, John frozen in place as ever.

 

However, even from where he stood he saw exactly what she saw when she pulled open the door - Ted with his tongue down the throat of one of the young check-out girls, and his hand disappearing up her skirt.

 

Kayleigh let out an involuntary squeal, "Ted!"

 

Ted turned around, lipstick smeared across his face, looked confused for a moment then shrugged. Kayleigh let the door slam shut, as a plaintive voice said "I told you, my name's Liam!"

 

In one swift movement Kayleigh turned to run back into the car park - her ankle twisting over an uncooperative high-heel - fell forwards and scraped against the side of the skip, before landing hard on the ground with a scream.

 

"Shit! Oh my god, are you alright?" John ran towards her and helped her back to her feet. "I know you were throwing yourself at him but this is ridiculous…"

 

Kayleigh glared at him for that and pulled her arm free of his grip. "I'm okay… oh balls, my shoe!" She looked down to see her heel half snapped off and lying in front of her.

 

John picked it up and handed it back to her solemnly, "Sorry."

 

They stood silently for a moment, as Kayleigh wiped her hands against her dress, which now had a tear in the side. "That's effin' perfect! I was going to take these back to River Island at the weekend. That's that buggered."

 

"It's not the only thing…" John nodded downwards. "You're bleeding."

 

They both looked at Kayleigh's left knee, where her sheer black tights had laddered to reveal a nasty gash that was oozing blood down her leg.

 

"I'm bleeding, John," Kayleigh squeaked.

 

"I know… come here… sit down…" He led her to the smoking shelter, where she sat down and straightened her leg to look at her injury.

 

John fished in his pockets for a tissue but only came up with his discarded tie which he tied around her knee awkwardly.

 

"I don't think I need a tourniquet, John… I'm not going to bleed out."

 

"I know but it'll help. I'll go get the first aid kit from the office, you stay here…" he paused and looked at her. "Here…" Shrugging off his jacket, he put it round her shoulders before dashing off inside with snatches of Tom Jones crooning Baby It's Cold Outside following in his wake.

 

Kayleigh sat in the quiet for a moment, then put her hands in John's jacket pockets and pulled it around her tightly. She revelled in the warmth and the unique smell of John she'd missed. He smelt like that soap her grandad used to foam up with a brush when he was shaving. It was a clean, woody, scent that smelled like home.

 

Her hand fell on his mobile phone in his pocket. Without hesitation she pulled it out and swiped the screen - curiosity never being an urge she fought hard - to reveal her own face looking back at her. It was the selfie he'd taken the day of the staff party, her as Hagrid and him as Harry Potter. She grinned. God of all the photos to have as your screensaver, he had one of her in a bloody beard. Yet, he had her. That was the thing. Maybe he just hadn't changed it, maybe… maybe.

 

John hurried back and fumbled with trying to open the first aid kit. "Jesus Christ, when was this last checked, there's a bloody Annadin powder in here."

 

He sat down next to Kayleigh and searched through the box, before pulling out a sachet of antiseptic wipes and a large roll of bandage. Kayleigh gave him a look.

 

"No?"

 

She took the wipes from his hand, as he returned the bandage to the box and searched for something more appropriate. Kayleigh opened the wipe and touched it to her bloody knee.

 

"Fffffffff…" she cursed, her hand jerking away from the pain.

 

John screwed up his face. "Stings? Here let me…" He took the wipe from her, untied his tie from her leg, and getting down on his knee tenderly wiped at the cut, while Kayleigh gripped the seat and winced.

 

"Let me take you home…"

 

Kayleigh shook her head. "No, no I'll be fine. Ian will take me, he'll be out soon anyway."

 

John sat back. "Oh… no he won't… he's gone already," he said apologetically.

 

"What?"

 

"He went off with Rachel a bit ago." He waited for the explosion but it never came, Kayleigh just seemed resigned.

 

"Fine. I'll just get my bag and get a taxi, I'll be fine… Crap!" She threw her hands in the air and John lurched back again. "My bag's in Ian's bloody car with my coat! I've no money, John!"

 

"Not your night, is it?"

 

"Tell me about it!" Kayleigh said looking back at the door where she'd witnessed the Ted sex show. John pulled a dressing pad and roll of tape from the first aid kit. He pressed the pad to Kayleigh's knee then struggled trying to juggle the roll and hold the dressing in place. Kayleigh reached down to hold the dressing against her knee, her hand covering John's. Their eyes met and held, the intimacy of the moment suddenly all too real. John was also aware he was down on one knee in front of her. The thought made the blood flush up his neck.

 

"Look, forget about him. Any man who isn't snapping up the chance to be with you is a bloody idiot… I should know." John held her gaze and watched her expression soften. "Let me take you home…"

 

A little crinkle appeared in Kayleigh's forehead.

 

"I believe I am still owe you a lift," he pressed, his boldness surprising himself. The universe was throwing him a lifeline here and he was determined to catch hold of it.

 

Finally Kayleigh smiled softly. "Okay…"

 

Suddenly the area was flooded with light and noise, as the door opened and people began to noisily stumble from the store. John and Kayleigh leapt apart instinctively.

 

"Mr Redmond! Mr Redmond!" an unmistakably Irish brogue screeched across the car park.

 

They both looked to over to see a small, terrifying gaggle head their way.

 

"Mr Redmond! Margaret here says you'll give us a ride home. That's affy good of you!" Elsie hollered, pulling - of all people - Stink Ray after her.

 

John and Kayleigh exchanged looks, then John looked at Margaret, leading the group looking entirely unfazed and no different than when she'd arrived.

 

"Mr Redmond?" she prompted.

 

John looked helplessly from Kayleigh back to his expectant passengers, and back again. "Alright, get in…" he eventually sighed.

 

"I'm only coming 'cos I lost my taxi money to Bill from freezers…" Ray grumbled as he trudged past them towards the car, apparently still holding a grudge.

 

"Oh hiya Kayleigh love, you coming too?" Elsie asked as she spotted Kayleigh standing up, and handing John his jacket back.

 

"YES she is," John insisted to Kayleigh, taking his jacket from her. Kayleigh sighed then turned to Elsie and gave her a smile.

 

"Oh fabulous, we can have a good catch up!" Elsie said linking arms with Kayleigh as they walked to the car.

 

A nod from John for Kayleigh to get in the front went entirely unnoticed, as Margaret took that position, and Elsie, Ray and Kayleigh squeezed into the back with Kayleigh directly behind the driver's seat.

 

John took the first aid kit back into the store, ensured someone was locking up and went back to the living nightmare in his car.

 

"So I says to him, that's not normal you should see a doctor for that. And he just… here, we not having the radio on the night?" Elsie was holding court in the car, as she occupied the space between Kayleigh and Ray on the back seat, much to Kayleigh's relief. Although the whiff of trout occasionally made its way to her nostrils.

 

"No, we're not," was John's firm reply, as he glanced in the rear view mirror, reminding himself Kayleigh was really there in his car again.

 

"Christ it's meant to be a party! I thought Kayleigh had loosened you up," Elsie huffed, resulting in a pleased snort from Ray.

 

John looked at Margaret expectantly. "Hey, where's her lecture? Taking the Lord's name in vain!"

Margaret looked round passively.

 

"Och no, Margaret and I have an understanding," Elsie said leaning forward and touching Margaret's shoulder. "She knows I'm a good Catholic girl. I'm never out of that confession box!" She winked suggestively, though Margaret merely patted her hand.

 

"We sinners have to stick together, besides Elsie and I were touched by the same priest."

 

Kayleigh and Ray both let out a snort at that, and John rolled his eyes vigorously.

 

"For the love of… I'm a sinner too, how come I don't get the same leeway?"

 

"Yes, but you don't repent for your sins Mr Redmond, that's the difference between you and Elsie," Margaret explained.

 

"I'm trying to repent, believe me," John muttered.

 

By the time they stopped at Margaret's, all the occupants of the car knew more about Elsie's medical issues than her doctor, and John was aware Kayleigh hadn't said a word.

 

"Right, does one of you want to get in the front?" John asked before they set off again.

 

"No, no, I'm fine and cosy where I am," Elsie giggled placing her hand on Ray's knee.

 

Ray looked surprised, but nodded "I'm fine..."

 

Kayleigh didn't need any further cue and was already out of the car and limping round the front to get in the passenger seat, though she didn't meet John's gaze.

 

"So, anyway, does this mean yous two are speaking again?" Elsie asked as they set off into the night.

 

"I don't think…"

 

"Kayleigh wouldn't say what happened, all's I know is one day you're Posh and Becks of fresh food and next Kayleigh's joining the foreign legion. Did he get you up the duff? Was he shit in bed?" Elsie interrupted John's attempted answer.

 

"Christ almighty! Will everyone stop saying I'm shit in bed!" John exclaimed, eliciting a giggle from Kayleigh. It was almost worth it.

 

"He probably tried to avoid giving her a lift, he's got form for that," Ray's disgruntled voice came from the backseat.

 

"It was just a misunderstanding, okay?"John insisted.

 

Kayleigh glared at him. "Misunderstanding? No, it wasn't a misunderstanding. Some people just don't know how to behave like a grown up."

 

John lifted a hand from the steering wheel in exasperation. "I didn't say anything."

 

"No, exactly, you don't, you never do!"

 

"Ooh touched a nerve here," Elsie said quietly to Ray.

 

"I was TRYING to, but you didn't give me a chance…" John tried to reason with Kayleigh, panic flooding through his veins. He was not going to let it all fall apart again. And yet… somehow his mouth wasn't getting the message.

 

"You had plenty of chances John, PLENTY."

 

"If you'd only waited a couple of minutes…" he pleaded.

 

"For what? For you to tell me more about my stupid ideas in fantasy land?"

 

"No, to hear -" John was interrupted mid-flow by a strange noise in the backseat. It sounded like a cross between a moan and a gurgle. John's immediate thought was one of his passengers was about to paint the inside of his car with their Christmas dinner. "Hey!" he warned.

 

Both he and Kayleigh turned their heads to see what was happening, and when they did their faces matched a perfect combination of horror and surprise.

 

There in the backseat, oblivious to their bickering, Elsie and Ray were snogging like a couple of randy teens. Hands were going places neither of the front seat occupants wanted to know about, and there was a seemingly endless supply of legs flailing around.

 

John and Kayleigh immediately withdrew back to looking straight ahead trying to wash the image of what was happening behind them from their mind. The distraction had halted their argument in its tracks, but the tension still felt like a wall between them.

 

Kayleigh turned on the radio to drown out the slurping from the amorous backseat passengers, then folded her arms and looked out the window.

 

Christmassy chimes drifted from the speakers…

 

"Baby if you've got to go away

I don't think

I can take the pain

Won't you stay another day…"

 

John's mind drifted and suddenly he envisaged himself wrapped in a fur-lined parka, with ridiculous facial hair and baggy jeans.

 

"Oh don't leave me alone like this

Don't say it's the final kiss

Won't you stay another day..."

 

John plaintively emoted in his mind, Ray and Litchy dressed in similar white furry garb providing back-up to his pleas, as Kayleigh - draped in a diaphanous white curtain - Vogued her way through the scene.

 

"Don't you know

We've come too far now

Just to go

And try to throw it all away

Thought I heard you say

You love me

That your love was gonna be here to stay

I've only just begun

To know you

All I can say is

Won't you stay just one more day

 

Baby if you've got to go away

I don't think

I can take the pain

Won't you stay another day

Oh don't leave me alone like this

Don't say it's the final kiss

Won't you stay another day

 

I touch your face while you are sleeping

And hold your hand

Don't understand what's going on

Good times we had return

To haunt me

Though it's for you

All that I do seems to be wrong..."

 

"Right, we're here," John said as they pulled up outside Elsie's house. "Elsie… ELSIE…"

 

Finally Elsie and Ray separated, looking stunned at their surroundings.

 

"Oh, already?" Elsie said looking around. "Let me get my things."

 

Neither John nor Kayleigh wanted to contemplate what "things" she was gathering.

 

"Where do you stay, Ray?" John asked without looking round.

 

"Oh don't worry about that," Elsie interrupted leaning forward between the two front seats. "He's coming with me, aren't you Mr Loverman?"

 

"That's right, my little oyster…" Ray said as he opened the door and climbed out without a word of thanks, as Kayleigh dry heaved at the thought.

 

"Right my lovelies, I'll see you on Monday. Don't do anything I wouldn't do… oh wait, that doesn't leave much…" Elsie cackled patting Kayleigh's shoulder before exiting the car herself.

 

The car immediately felt utterly empty and hugely claustrophobic.

 

"You could have dropped me off first," Kayleigh said, looking at John for the first time since their words.

 

"No, I couldn't…" was all he replied as they set off on their way.

 

The sounds of Wham's Last Christmas filled the silence between them, and before long John heard the unmistakable sound of Kayleigh quietly singing along. He felt a thaw spreading from the passenger seat.

 

"How's your knee?"

 

"Better than my shoe." Kayleigh gave him a quick glance then looked out the window and sighed. "God, if it wasn't for bad luck I'd have no luck at all. Even Elsie has better luck with men than me… what's wrong with me?"

 

"Nothing, absolutely nothing. You're perfect," John said softly.

 

Kayleigh burst out laughing and looked at him incredulously.

 

"Okay, maybe not perfect, but close enough…" he conceded, laughing.

 

"I mean, she stinks of meat and she's got Ray all over her like a rash."

 

"Well he stinks of fish, they make a perfect surf n' turf!" John barely finished the sentence before dissolving into hysterics at his own joke, with Kayleigh joining in and clutching her stomach.

 

"John, I can't do this," Kayleigh said, once the laughter has subsided. "We can't just go back to being car share buddies as if nothing had happened. I can't. Things are different now."

 

"They are."

 

"I need to find my future, and I won't find it sitting on my arse sharing jokes and singing with you every day. No other man would get a look in." The warmth in her voice turned John's insides to molten chocolate. She still cared about him, still felt the same. He gave his head a stern talking to and let his heart run roughshod.

 

"Okay, but… here..." He fished in his jacket and pulled out his phone. "Just do me this one favour. Go to my outbox, scroll through there… past the texts to you."

 

He handed his phone to her and pulled an "eek" face to her, as she opened his message outbox and scrolled past the dozen or so texts he'd sent her asking her to call him or answer his calls.

 

"What am I looking for?"

 

"Go back to that day you got out the car…"

 

Kayleigh's head shot up and she gave him a glare.

 

"Just do it… you wanted to know what I was texting, why I was texting? Well look…"

 

"Okay… Forever FM? What? Oh… OH!..."

 

John glanced over at Kayleigh as she went through a myriad of emotions upon opening the text to Forever FM and read it.

 

"Hmm?" John questioned, as Kayleigh looked up at him tears in her eyes. "I was trying to tell you. I'm no good at this stuff, I don't know how to say these things, how to deal with this kind of… stuff." He vaguely gestured to his heart. "So I got someone else to do it. And you would have heard it if you'd hung around another minute."

 

"But why did you say all that in the car?"

 

"I told you, I'm a bloody idiot! I'm so sorry, I was trying to stall things. All I kept thinking was I didn't want to lose what we already had, I was scared of losing you completely if I put it all out there… I'd mess it up somehow… anyway, that was exactly what DID happen… I lost you."

 

"I thought you wanted me gone? Ian said you rushed through the transfer?"

 

"Aye, only cos I thought it was what YOU wanted. I didn't think you ever wanted to see me again. But I already knew before you stepped out the car that I never wanted you getting out of this car ever again. Not without me."

 

"I thought you didn't care… you didn't feel… what… I… " Kayleigh seemed to be struggling for words herself for once.

 

"Well I do… and I do. And I have done since the day you gave me a sample of your sample."

 

Kayleigh giggled, slipped his phone back into his jacket pocket and squeezed his arm. "Me too," she said, and kissed him softly on the cheek.

 

They drove through the deserted dark streets in silence, Kayleigh placing her hand on John's knee until they pulled up at a junction. A large trailer was blocking their exit, as a cherry picker on the back of it raised up into the air.

 

"Oh look, they're putting the Christmas lights up!" Kayleigh squealed. They watched as the large star decoration was hung in place, and then switched on for testing.

 

The star flashed a rainbow of colours that reflected onto the windscreen of their car.

 

"Isn't it gorgeous?" Kayleigh said dreamily.

 

"Gorgeous," John agreed, though his eyes were fixed squarely on Kayleigh. She sensed his gaze and turned to him, her face as soft as that day she'd asked him if she made him happy. Oh, how she made him happy.

 

"I love you, Kayleigh Kitson," he finally managed to utter, and somewhere a million stars cheered.

 

John leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to hers. And this time, there was no Mariah Carey, no Elsie, just The Power of Love by Frankie Goes to Hollywood drifting in the air. Kayleigh wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, before all too soon the sound of the reversing alarm on the trailer broke them apart.

 

Kayleigh held John close for a second resting her forehead against his. "Nobody puts John in the corner," she grinned, then planted a quick kiss on his lips and let him go.

 

John cleared his throat, at the sight of one of the workman standing in the now clear road in front of them waving them through. "Well, this isn't getting you home, is it?" He put the car into gear and drove off.

 

"So, does this mean you'll come back to work and be on my Christmas team?" he asked.

 

"Only if you promise to fraternize with your staff…"

 

"Oh, I'll fraternize you all right," John teased, waggling his eyebrow and earning a playful slap on the knee from a grinning Kayleigh.

 

After a minute or so of driving, Kayleigh started to look out the windows more closely. "John, this isn't the way to Our Mandy's?"

 

"I know," John smiled enigmatically at her. "I said I was taking you HOME."

 

When they pulled up outside John's house, John dashed out of the car to gallantly open her door and help her hobble out. He pulled her into another kiss, wrapping his arms around her, holding her tight, not giving a crap who saw. Flushed-face and breathless he fumbled for his keys and took her by the hand inside.

 

As John's front door slammed shut, the clock on his car dashboard read 1.21.


End file.
